


A Little Night Poison

by threewalls



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Altered Mental States, Community: areyougame, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Figging, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>He remembered supper with Jade, that his friend had not exclaimed with long suffering at being asked to pour the tea. So, it had been one of those nights.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Night Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Jade/Peony: somnophilia - just a little poison to quiet you through the night

Peony woke to himself in his own bed, grey light streaming through gauze curtains. He had no idea whether it was morning or afternoon or midday with some rare clouds gracing the skies over the capital. No one had woken him, so either early or a holiday. Under a light sheet, his bare skin itched with dried sweat.

He remembered swimming in the dark, the warmth of water touching him everywhere. The weight of it dragging him down in the depths.

He remembered supper with Jade, that his friend had not exclaimed with long suffering at being asked to pour the tea. So, it had been one of those nights.

Jade was dressed, in full uniform, except his boots. His hair looked brushed, which it made Peony wish to dishevel it. His stockinged feet crossed, he sat beside Peony with the whole long line of his back resting against the headboard. He balanced an open notebook on one knee, bright red eyes scanning the page line by line as he wrote.

Peony's own eyes felt scratchy. He rubbed at them, and found his face crusted with more than sleep. Mm, a clue.

"How are you feeling?" Jade asked.

"Like I'm hung-over." Peony frowned, touching his tongue against each of his teeth. His mouth tasted of sleep, but nothing worse or stranger. His stomach felt tense but stable, and his limbs felt stiff. "I don't feel like puking this time. I'd call it an improvement on your last formula."

Quick, sharp strokes of his pencil noted this down. Jade put his notebook on the side-table, and lent over Peony. He placed his palm against Peony's forehead for several moments, and then slid his fingers down the side of Peony's face, resting his two longest in at the hollow of Peony's pulse. Peony watched the silent movement of Jade's lips as he counted, and when he stopped, Peony stuck out his tongue. To be examined, of course.

Jade poured out a glass of water from a pitcher on the side table. Peony sat up to drink, finding himself more thirsty than he had realised once the water touched his lips. Jade watched, and wrote it all down.

The notebook would not tell him what Jade had done to him earlier. Jade only recorded his symptoms, refining the dosage and mixture each time. If Peony guessed correctly, Jade would tell him so, but not otherwise. Jade had finished on his face, certainly, and now that Peony thought about it, his arse did feel somewhat stretched and tender, but not enough for him to suspect having been fucked. If he clenched, which he did, he could feel the shape of something there and a spreading, persistent heat. He felt hung-over, his insides just this side of turning over, and it only turned him on. Past experience with Jade made Peony associate nausea with a better kind of anticipation.

Peony handed Jade his glass, to be put on the side-table. He touched Jade's foot, guiding it out; Jade took the hint, straightening his legs and dropping his notebook when Peony straddled him with his knees. Jade's uniform was as comfortable to sit on as he'd designed it to be.

Peony braced one hand on the headboard and the other thick in the hair behind Jade's head. Jade never tutted at morning breath, not on mornings like this. His tongue eagerly entered Peony's mouth, wet, sliding and tasting. Peony grinned into his friend's mouth, and started on Jade's buttons and belt.

"Ginger?" Peony asked.

"Yes," Jade said. "May I remove it for you?"

Jade's gloves joined his belt and coat on the floor: his uniform had too many clothes, but they were all easy-access. Peony wouldn't let Jade stop kissing to look, until his first two forays into the side-table only dumped life bottles on the bed. Peony took Jade's two questing fingers easily, rising and settling into a better position as Jade took his sweet time with the ginger. Another piece of the puzzle-- and that was the next hour decided, definitely.

"You are allowed to fuck me," Peony said. Because Jade's fingers were good, but now that he'd uncovered Jade's cock he wanted to get fucked-- maybe it was something about the ginger. "When I'm like that. I've said you can fuck me. You never do."

"Oh, do you think I worry about what I'm allowed, when you're passed out cold, or delirious with fever?"

Peony felt his heart lurch, too fast, too soon, the fine blond hairs on his arms standing up and his cock heavy between them, blood beating fast everywhere. He remembered the dark water closing over his head, the currents moving his arms and his legs as they would. Jade's first attempts had left blank gaps between taking tea and waking in bed, like falling naturally asleep. Peony had asked for otherwise.

Jade had never pretended that this was about saving Peony from assassination attempts, though it was a side perk. There were no little dangers for an emperor, and for whatever reasons Jade wanted this, Peony knew he also wanted these nights of waking dreams beyond his control.

"If you want me to penetrate you," Jade said. "Ask while you're awake to enjoy it."

"I'm awake now."

"And shameless," Jade sighed-- and then, in a voice without his usual artifice. "I find you most beautiful when you're helpless. I don't understand why you trust me."

"I don't know, either. But I do."

Peony kissed Jade hard, swallowing his noise of surprise when Peony bit him. Jade bit back, twice as hard and twice as often, and exactly to plan. Peony thought about how he'd have to hitch his knees up, because he didn't feel like moving that much.

If the position got awkward, they could always pick another.


End file.
